On A Cold Winter Night
by nightviolets
Summary: One winter night, the power goes out...taking the heater with it. Ririchiyo wonders if Miketsukami's arms could keep her warm. Rated T for suggestive content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu x Boku SS.

"I must say that you look adorable in your puffy snow gear, Miss Ririchiyo," Shoushi said. It had snowed around 4 inches the previous night. Ririchiyo was dressed in dark purple snow pants and a marshmallow-like winter jacket colored white with multicolored spots.

Ririchiyo sighed. "Let's just find the others." They spent the rest of the elevator ride in silence.

"There you are Chiyo. The snow looks good enough to eat," Karuta began to pull her towards the front door. She was wearing a similar outfit, only her pants were black with pink polka dots and her coat was pink with black polka dots.

"Hold on just a moment." Ririchiyo stopped Karuta from dragging her outside. "Miketsukami. I need my hat and gloves."

Shoushi pulled a pair of white gloves and a purple hat out of his pocket and put them on Ririchiyo. "Have fun out there, but be careful. Please come in if you feel too cold. We wouldn't want you to catch the flu." Shoushi smiled sincerely at her. "I'll miss you every moment until you return."

"I'll only be about an hour. Besides, I'll be right outside the building. Don't worry yourself so much," Ririchiyo was pulled away by Karuta before he could reply.

Shoushi had noticed subtle changes in her behavior towards him. She had finally accepted him as a bodyguard and sometimes even showed him kindness. Not that Ririchiyo was ever cruel to the fox spirit, but she now lessened her actions of rolling her eyes or ignoring him when he expressed gratitude or asked for forgiveness.

Just last week, she allowed Soushi to make them both dinner on the conditions that they acted as friends and he did not fawn over her. He gladly accepted the invitation and they both ended up rather enjoying the evening.

Soushi smiled at the idea of them becoming friends...or maybe even more...but for now, simply being around her as a bodyguard was good enough for him. He sat down at a table with a few other bodyguards, waiting patiently for Ririchiyo to return.

* * *

Karuta sat in the middle of the lawn across from Watanuki and gestured for Ririchiyo to join them.

"I think we should build a big igloo. One where I could store lots of cold foods. We could have picnics inside of it," Karuta suggested between her bites of the snow around her.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Watanuki exclaimed. Both eagerly looked at Ririchiyo for her answer.

"I suppose we could try," Ririchiyo sighed. "But I'm going inside if I get too tired."

"I brought supplies." Karuta reached into the wall of snow next to her and pulled out three identical square tins.

"Let's get to work then," Watanuki said, grabbing a tin and packing snow tightly inside it.

* * *

After an hour of work, the three kids had managed to build an igloo large enough for ten people to sit in comfortably. It was a difficult task, but Watanuki worked quickly to make Karuta happy, and Karuta transformed into a skeleton to place the top pieces on the igloo that were too high for any of them to reach.

They all plopped down in the snow around the igloo, exhausted. After admiring their masterpiece, they headed inside to warm up.

Soushi greeted Ririchiyo immediately as she walked through the door. "Miss Ririchiyo, may I take your gloves and hat? I have prepared hot chocolate for the three of you." He gestured towards the table where three large mugs sat.

"Thank you, Miketsukami," Ririchiyo said. He handed him the gloves and hat, also giving him her large coat.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Ririchiyo. I hope you had fun today. I'll leave you with your friends," Soushi smiled at her as he always did. "I'll wait outside your room and draw a hot bath as soon as you return."

"That sounds great. Thank you, Miketsukami." Ririchiyo joined her friends at the table and sipped her hot chocolate. Miketsukami always made it just right.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as he said, Soushi was waiting for Ririchiyo outside her door.

"Hello, Miss Ririchiyo. Did you enjoy your hot chocolate with your friends?"

"Yes. It was delicious, thank you for making it." Soushi opened the door and gestured for Ririchiyo to enter.

"You are very welcome. I'll go draw you a bath now. Would you like me to light the lavender or vanilla candle?"

"Lavender. It's more calming," she said sitting down onto the couch.

"Good choice, Miss Ririchiyo. I'll be right back."

Miketsukami would do anything for her if she asked. He was always so kind to her. It was a bit much sometimes but it was comforting that she always had someone there for her-though she would never admit it.

They met just over a year ago and she had warmed up to him eventually. She was angry at first that her parents hired him, but soon grew fond of him, even if she didn't realize it herself.

"Miss Ririchiyo, your bath is ready." Chiyo walked towards the bathroom. "I put your nightgown next to your towel. Please don't hesitate to call out to me should you need any assistance. I'll be right out here." Soushi gave her an innocent smile.

Ririchiyo blushed and looked at him for a moment before she decided not to reply. She closed the door and climbed into the warm bath. She hated it when Miketsukami did that. She felt so embarrassed. He was a man and she was a girl..Ririchiyo knew that he meant well and never said those things in a perverted manner, but it still made her a bit uncomfortable sometimes.

Ririchiyo washed herself and climbed out of the bath. She slipped on her nightgown and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Are you finished, Miss Ririchiyo? Allow me to clean up the bathroom." Soushi walked past her and Ririchiyo caught a whiff of his cologne. She sat down on her bed and combed through her hair. She went through the motions without thinking about it, lost in thoughts about the gorgeous man cleaning her bathroom.

"May I?" said a voice behind her. She jumped, not hearing or seeing Soushi sit on the bed behind her. "I'm sorry if I frightened you. I thought you saw me sit down."

"That's alright," Ririchiyo replied handing him the hairbrush. She relaxed as he gently brushed out the knots, being extra careful not to pull on her hair in the process.

Ever since she realized that she was somewhat attracted to him, she felt awkward around him. _He cares about me so much. It's just hard to_... Without warning, the lights in her room went out and the apartment was silent.

"What's going on?" Ririchiyo turned to look at Miketsukami. The only light in the suite came from the moonlight streaming through the glass door of her balcony. The moon illuminated his face, softly revealing the contours of his cheeks and jaw.

"It seems that the power is out." He walked over to the thermostat next to the door. "I'm the heating system went with it. I'll light the fireplace." After the fire was burning bright he walked back to the young girl, noticing her shaking. "Are you cold, Miss Ririchiyo? Why don't you sit on the couch by the fire. I'll grab a blanket for you."

Ririchiyo agreed, plopping down on the couch. It was very cold and the temperature was quickly dropping. The fire provided only a small amount of heat. Soushi draped the blanket on top of her.

"Miss Ririchiyo, I would like to stay with you until the power comes back on if that's alright with you. I can't stand the thought of leaving you here freezing all night. I'll stay as far away from you as you'd like," Miketsukami looked at her with concern.

"Yes, that's fine." Ririchiyo was still shivering a bit even with the blanket and fireplace. "Mi-Miketsukami, aren't you cold? Why don't you sit down next to me by the fire."

"That's very kind of you, Miss Ririchiyo," he said sitting down next to her. "Although you never need to worry about my well-being. I exist only to serve you." Miketsukami gave her that gorgeous, caring smile again.

After a few minutes of silence Ririchiyo spoke up: "Miketsukami, I'm still so cold. I can't fall asleep like this." She gazed into the fireplace while strong arms encircled her.

"I'll keep you warm, Miss Ririchiyo. Please tell me if there's anything I can do to make you comfortable."

Ririchiyo blushed, hesitating a moment before leaning into him. She was surprised to find her heart racing at his unusual affection towards her. He constantly gave compliments and said sweet things to her, but Soushi wasn't one to push the boundaries to physical affection.

_He's only doing this to keep me warm. Why do I feel like he means so much more?..._

About 15 minutes later, Ririchiyo started shaking again. "Is there anything else I can do to warm you up?" Soushi asked.

Ririchiyo knew that there was in fact something he could do that would keep her warm all night. But she didn't want him to get the wrong idea from her actions. "Well...there is something I read about awhile back..." She softly tugged on his shirt and hoping he would understand.

Soushi removed his arms and tossed his shirt aside. Ririchiyo couldn't help but stare. The light from the fire accentuated his features even more than the moonlight. His body was very fit but she wasn't surprised given his job was to protect her. He was truly beautiful.

Ririchiyo blushed and quickly looked away when he noticed her staring. Soushi grinned slightly. He picked her up effortlessly and placed her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her like before. Ririchiyo's thought was correct: his body heat warmed her through her thin silky nightgown.

"Is this ok? I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he said, running his fingers through her long black hair.

"Yes. This is...nice.." Ririchiyo replied nervously. She placed her hands on his chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

Soushi was so overjoyed with how the situation turned out. She fit perfectly in his arms. All he ever wanted was to protect her. Keeping her in his lap was the best way he could do this.

He moved one of his hands to her shoulder, gently massaging her. "Go to sleep, Miss Ririchiyo. I'll keep you warm," Soushi purred into her ear.

Ririchiyo shuddered for an entirely different reason this time. She put his free hand between hers and squeezed gently. He kissed her forehead and rested his head on hers.

_What's going on?_ Ririchiyo thought to herself. _Miketsukami has never been so intimate with me before. Could this mean_...?

Ririchiyo bravely took a risk. She placed her hands back to his chest and gently kissed his neck. Soushi responded immediately, his heart racing. He pulled her closer and ran his knuckles gently along her spine through her nightgown. Ririchiyo's stomach twisted around inside her. She kissed him again, this time on his jaw.

Soushi tilted her chin up and brushed his lips against hers. He moaned in pleasure when she kissed him back. Soushi's hand moved to her thigh where her dress had ridden up. She tousled his hair and he reluctantly pulled back with a pained groan. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her neck.

"Miss Ririchiyo," Soushi said breathlessly. "Tell me to stop.." He ran his tongue along her neck. "You have to tell me to stop."

Ririchiyo grabbed. "Miketsukami..." She shuddered at his hot breath against her cold skin. "Don't...I don't want you to stop." She yelped as he bit into her neck.

That was exactly what he needed to hear. He couldn't stop now. Soushi stood up and roughly pressed the girl against him. Ririchiyo jumped on him, wrapping her legs around the fox spirit's waist. Soushi trembled as he was now painfully aware of his arousal. He tried to pull back but she only clung to him tighter.

* * *

Soushi fell on the bed, Ririchiyo on top of him. He kissed her hungrily, feeling the subtle curves of her tiny womanly figure.

Miketsukami moaned as she rocked against his lower half. "Ririchiyo-chan..." He whispered.

Ririchiyo kissed him harder at the sound of her nickname. He had never even called her by her first name without a 'miss' in front. She rolled over onto her back, beckoning him to follow. He purred into her ear as he moved to straddle her.

Soushi's stuffed his long tongue into her mouth and pressed his lips hard against hers. Ririchiyo's breath quickened at the new feeling. Her hands slowly moved her way from his neck downwards. His loud cry was muffled against her lips as she brushed over the bump in his pants.

Soushi froze completely as Ririchiyo's fingers moved to unzip him. He quickly grabbed them before she could go any further. With a slight reluctance, he pulled away from her panting. He looked at her and spoke sternly, "Miss Ririchiyo, this can't continue any longer. We were just caught up in the moment. This is wrong."

Ririchiyo pulled his face to hers. "I don't care if it's wrong. We can't keep denying our feelings for each other."

"Maybe not..." Miketsukami sat her up and gently kissed her. "But we can't do this now. We're moving too quickly." He kissed her again. "You're still so young.." Soushi carried her back to the couch and returned them to their initial position, pulling the blanket over them.

"I guess you're right," Ririchiyo sighed.

Soushi cupped her face in his hands. "I've wanted you for so long...but I have to respect you. We'll talk about this in the morning. You need your sleep."

They slept all night in each others' arms. Both dreaming of their future together.


	3. Chapter 3

Ririchiyo awoke up on her couch wrapped tightly in two blankets. The fireplace was still on and the air was cold.

She remembered the night before: Miketsukami's strong arms, their intimate experience, falling asleep on his lap. _He must've gotten up sometime this morning._ She guessed that it was late in the morning from the sunlight streaming through the windows.

She stood to get dressed reluctantly shedding the warm blankets.

"Miss Ririchiyo, I'm glad you're awake. I have some news about the power," he smiled normally at her as if nothing happened the night before. He sat at the kitchen table with a letter in his hand.

"Give me a minute," she replied. Ririchiyo put a warm sweater on over her nightgown and sat down in the chair next to him. "Well?..."

"The power line fell from the wind of a violent snowstorm that occurred last night. The generators mysteriously failed and it's still being looked into. Since the power line isn't expected to be fixed for a few days, residents and bodyguards are encouraged to stay at a nearby hotel," Miketsukami looked up from the letter and realized he would have to persuade her to go. She didn't like a change in routine and wasn't afraid to say it. "The hotel is very nice with large luxurious rooms and full-time kitchen staff and maid service. Naturally, the entire building has been closed off to protect the residents from here. Agents are posted around the hotel since a barrier can't be raised."

"Fine. I guess it's better than this freezing room..." She said reluctantly.

"Great! I'll pack some things for you. Do you have any requests for what you'd like to bring along?"

Ririchiyo thought for a moment, thinking of something good to tell him to pack. He was acting completely normal...it unsettled her since she was still freaking out a bit on the inside. An idea suddenly struck her. _Perfect..I'm a genius!_ She applauded herself internally.

"Yes. I'd like to pack my favorite nightgown," she said.

"And which would that be?" He asked as he took a step towards her closet.

"Why, this one of course," she replied slyly. Ririchiyo slid off her nightgown under the oversized sweater, aware of Miketsukami's eyes on her. She slowly bent over to pick it up knowing it gave the man a clear view through her sweater. "Here." Ririchiyo stood up and held the dress out for him to take.

Miketsukami looked at her for a moment before walking over to take it. "I'll pack it immediately," he said after briskly collecting himself.

_**This**__ should be fun.._.Ririchiyo thought.

* * *

Soushi took the room key out of his pocket and handed it to her after opening the door. "I hope you like it her, Miss Ririchiyo. It shouldn't be too long."

She walked into the room and took in the beautiful sight around her. The walls were painted a deep lavender that matched the bed sheets. The bed itself was large and circular on a loft, white curtains on the side for privacy. A large flat screen tv was mounted above an electric fireplace with a black sofa larger than her own facing it. There was a small kitchen along the back wall complete with a fridge, oven/stove and various other appliances.

Ririchiyo's jaw nearly dropped when she saw the bathroom. It was all pearly white marble in extreme contrast to the dark tone of the rest of the suite. It was almost twice the size of hers. There was a jacuzzi to fit 10 people, a long shower with two golden heads and a sprayer. A body length mirror reached to the ceiling next to the other along the wall of the two sinks. There was a separate room for the toilet.

"Where are you staying, Miketsukami?"

He paused before answering her, lost in awe of the beautiful suite. "These rooms are adjoining. There's a door on both your and my side. I'll leave mine open of course, in case you need me. You are welcome to close and open yours as you wish."

"Can I...see it?" She asked him.

"Of course, Miss Ririchiyo." He lead her outside her room and into his. "This is the door on my side." He walked over to open it completely and looked around. It was the mirror image of hers."I've never stayed in a place so beautiful...a lowly dog like me.." Soushi knelt down and kissed her hand. "I'm so grateful for your allowing me to accompany you on this trip. I would be happy in a simple dog crate."

He looked up at her with his blue and orange contrasting eyes. The only thing missing was his wagging tails..Ririchiyo felt herself faintly blushed-to her surprise. He had both knelt in front of her and kissed her hand countless times before.

"I'll go back to my room now..."

"As you wish. I'll be right here if you need me, Miss Ririchiyo."

* * *

Ririchiyo lay in her bed tossing and turning restlessly. The mattress and sheets were nowhere near as comfortable as she'd felt in Miketsukami's arms. After contemplating a few minutes longer, Ririchiyo stood in front of the door connecting her room with her bodyguard's. She tentatively knocked on his door only half sure of her action.

"Come in," a voice called. There was no turning back now. Ririchiyo opened the door and shyly walked towards his bed. Miketsukami set down the book he was reading on his bedside table and removed his glasses. "Is there something wrong, Miss Ririchiyo?"

She sat down cross legged beside him on his bed. Tonight she was wearing a pair of grey shorts and a salmon tank top. She looked at him for a moment before replying. "I...can't sleep."

"Would you like me to make you some tea or find you a book to read?"

"No..I...can I sleep with you?"

"Can you...can you what?" Soushi couldn't contain his shock.

Ririchiyo blushed and realized that she should ask differently. "I mean...can I lay down with you tonight? I-I feel safer in here with y-you."

"Oh," Miketsukami hesitated for a moment. "Since we're in a new place, I suppose that would be fine if you feel more secure next to me."

Ririchiyo got under the covers and turned on her side, back to Miketsukami. This isn't exactly what she wanted, but she was afraid to ask more of him.

Soushi turned the lamp off, plunging the room into darkness. Ririchiyo's heart skipped a beat when he pulled her over to rest her back and head on his chest. His left arm encircled her waist and his right hand rested on her thigh.

"Goodnight Miketsukami-kun," she said after a few moments of silence.

"Goodnight Ririchiyo-sama," he said.

Just like the previous night, the pair fell asleep immediately and slept soundly through the whole night.


	4. Chapter 4

The second night Ririchiyo fell asleep in her bodyguard's arms, she found him still in the bed with her when she woke up. He was still sound asleep-he must've been very tired since he was always awake before her. She looked up at his peaceful face. He's so...perfect. Every inch of him. She looked over at the clock. It's 11:30 already? I guess we were both exhausted. Deciding to get ready for the day Ririchiyo delicately placed a kiss on his cheek and moved to get up.

Ririchiyo found herself pinned to the bed, staring up at Miketsukami. Amazing how he moves so quickly after just waking up. She managed to flinch, even under the pressure of the grown man straddling her. She was confused to find herself a bit frightened. His eyes held a deadly aura.

"Miss Ririchiyo!" Miketsukami said with surprise. Ririchiyo figured that he didn't realize who she was at first: he just reacted to movement he felt on top of him. "I...I didn't know...I mean, I thought-" he was suddenly silenced by warm lips pressed on his. "M-Miss...Ririchiyo.." He stuttered when she nibbled on his earlobe.

Petting his tails (which had appeared when he thought there was danger) softly she said impishly, "Is there something wrong, Miketsukami-chan?" His involuntary wagging answered the question, but she wanted to hear him say it. He had to say that he wanted her here and now.

"I..hnng..." Ririchiyo pulled his head down to her chest and licked the fox's ears. To her satisfaction, Soushi began to pant loudly. WHEN he's in this form he really goes all out with the dog behavior.

"Stop!" He leaped off her and briskly paced about the room. "This is so wrong. I can't keep allowing this to happen.."

"Miketsukami. Did you not enjoy what we did two nights ago? Tell me the truth."

He kept silent, avoiding the question.

She walked over to the chair he was on and sat on his lap. Ririchiyo ran her fingers through his hair laying her head on Miketsukami's shoulder. "Tell me you didn't like it." She kissed his neck. "Say you don't want me."

Ririchiyo knew exactly how to seduce him. "I can't..It would be a lie."

"Tell me what you want." She placed his hand atop the skin of her thigh. "I need you to tell me, Miketsukami."

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and kissed her neck. "I want you, Miss Ririchiyo."

"Yes?" She beckoned for him to continue.

"I want to throw you on the bed and kiss you all over, to mark you with my teeth to prove you're mine. I want you to make you feel pleasure like you never have before." He nuzzled against her cheek. "I want to be selfish and keep you all for myself...forever."

Ririchiyo was sure that he could hear the rapid heartbeat like a drum in her chest. "I'm yours," she whispered.

Saying nothing, he picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. She lay helpless beneath him completely under his power. She exhaled loudly at his domination over her. "I'm yours," she repeated. "Control me; take exactly what you want. I won't stop you."

Soushi whimpered at her words. A lowly servant given permission to play the master. It was almost too much for him to take. He growled deep in his throat and kissed her between words. "Mine...all mine...forever." She slid her hands under his shirt, digging into his skin. He quickly removed the top and pressed her fingers to his chest. She crawled them all over his torso, wanting to explore every inch of him. He had a burning desire for his master and no longer cared if it was wrong. Watching from afar with a constant empty feeling wasn't an option anymore. He was going to take what he wanted, and he would love it the whole time.

He ravenously attacked her mouth with his tongue. Ririchiyo could feel his heartbeat quickly reaching the pace of her own. She experimentally reached her hand to his belt buckle, careful to be slow this time around. Like last time, Miketsukami pulled her hands off him. He took her wrists in one hand and held them over her head. Eyes filled with hunger and need bore into hers. He continued to kiss her, biting her lip every now and then. Reaching his mouth to her collarbone, Miketsukami licked her, lingering when her breath caught.

He trailed his head further down Ririchiyo's tiny body. He lifted her shirt with his teeth, slowing the pace as her body squirmed beneath him begging for more. Miketsukami released her hands to slide the shirt over her head. Without looking at her Soushi elevated her back. Skin touched skin, heat passed through them in waves, hearts pounded almost painfully.

With a single fluid movement Miketsukami flipped her around and placed her on top of him. His bare back pressed up against the wall, her thin legs on either side of his thighs. He stroked her back, tracing patterns into it. Ririchiyo trembled in his arms barely breathing as he whispered—in detail—what he intended to do with her. A noise in her ear somewhere between a purr and a growl caused her to altogether collapse against him. She choked on the air gasping for just a single breath of oxygen.

_I've never seen this side of him before. Who knew he was so...erotic? _Ririchiyo pulled Miketsukami's head from her ear to her face. She looked deeply into his eyes. "Kiss me."

Miketsukami had no objections, savoring the taste of her lips like he would never have them again. He bit her lower lip and slowly pulled away to gaze into her eyes. She nearly fainted deciding that she could die happily right now. "Miss Ririchiyo, I love you."

The way he spoke had more of an effect on her than the actual words. His voice was deep and sexy with a bit of slyness to it, but completely serious at the same time. His fingers combed through her silky smooth hair, twirling it at the bottom.

She pressed her forehead to his. "I...I love you, too." The words fell out of her mouth without her consent. And yet, she meant it wholeheartedly. Ririchiyo truly loved him with every piece of her. She just hadn't realized it until now.

Miketsukami smiled at this. He could sense the genuinity of her statement regardless of the shaky voice that carried the words. He kissed her softly and sat her down next to him. "Shall I make you breakfast, Miss Ririchiyo?"

She spoke cheerfully with his hand in hers. "I'd like it if we went out to eat. Would that be ok?"

"That sounds fantastic, Miss Ririchiyo."

Looking into the other's eyes, hand in hand, they shared the same thought: _This must be how true happiness feels._


End file.
